New Beginning
by DramaQueen1505
Summary: What if Edward didn't make it in time to save Bella from James? Read and Review please!
1. Changing

**This is my first Twilight story, so please tell me what you think!  
**

**I don't own Twilight! But I wish I did!

* * *

  
**

**Changing**

I felt as if my heart was going to burst through my chest and scream! My body was nearly... no completely in pain. My vision was so blurry I could no longer tell what was going on, but I still did see the three figures that looked like blurs surround me.

I wanted to scream but my throat was burning, like it was on fire. I didn't need to see to know that they bit me. The worst thing about it was, I will never see Edward again and the last thing he will have from me was the letter I slipped to Alice before I snuck out of the airport.

I looked up and saw and felt the three blurs feasting on me, the blurs better known as my enemies Laurent, Victoria and James. I should have known better than to trust Laurent like we did when he was telling us about James, but I guess that obviously he was in on it all the time.

I wished that I could fight back, but I knew this was the better way for this to be; at least they would leave the Cullen's alone now that they have what they wanted.

I just hope they all can forgive me, especially Edward; he will be my first and last true love.

As I was going unconscious, I saw more blurs in front of me, and then it was all dark.

All of a sudden I was woken from my death screaming, I feel like I am on fire! My vision is perfectly clear now and I realized that I am in the arms of the last person I expected to see.

Edward is holding me in his arms trying to calm me down, but its not working at all. I scream louder and throw my head back in pain. Why do I feel like I am on fire but there are no flames.

I look down at my two arms where I see three bite marks.

"Carlisle, is there anything at all we can do, isn't there anytime," Edward growled.

I look over to Carlisle and he bends his head down in shame, "We arrived too late, sorry Edward."

I look up at Edward and saw his terrified expression, I want to just reach up and comfort him and tell him it will be okay, but I couldn't move.

I screamed again in pain and looked up gasping for air. Something caught my eye in one of the mirrors, and saw a fire flaming. The pain eased from my hands but that was it.

I started to gasp for air more but as much as I breath in, it doesn't seem to help at all.

"No, this cant be happening! She… she cant… she just cant, not now! She has to live her life, not now," Edward growled.

From the stories Edward told me I knew, this was it, I was turning into a vampire.

* * *

_Tell me what you think please!!! Review! Thanx 4 reading! _

_ **~DQ~**  
_


	2. Pain and Blame

_I don't own Twilight! Enjoy the chapter!!! =D _

**Pain and Blame**

"Carlisle, we have to get out of here before someone hears Bella and comes to investigate," Edward grumbles at him, but his eyes were on me the entire time.

Strangely my vision has never been better. I look at him and I can feel his pain when I look in his now black eyes.

"Your right, tell Alice to bring the car to the door," Carlisle softly tells him.

I felt his hand squeeze mine tighter to his, "Edward, hurry she will be fine."

Edward and I still held our gaze, pain reflecting in both, as another wave of pain flown through me I scream, clenching his hand.

"Edward," I heard Carlisle yell.

Opening my eyes again I hadn't even noticed Carlisle is holding the hand Edward was, doing his best to comfort me, I squeeze his hand crying out in pain.

"Carlisle, help me get her into the car, there is somebody about to come check out what's going on," Edward urged.

I feel two sets of hands around me lifting my limp body, "She is bleeding worse than I thought," Edward mumbled to himself.

I can hear the rumble of the engine outside, "You all need to leave there is too much blood, we will meet you there," Carlisle said to someone, I think to the family.

I scream again while I feel Edward lifting me into the back of what I assume a stolen car, and then the car jerks as it speeds off.

"I'm sorry Bella, this is my fault if I would have just left you alone, you would never be turning into a monster. I'm sorry, I'm sorry…," Edward told me while holding me tightly holding my hand.

I need to tell him that this isn't his fault, how can he say that! I was the one who moved to Forks, I was the one who got us into this mess, and I was the one who escaped the airport away from Alice and Jasper.

I had to comfort him to tell him its okay and that I was fine. But that was hard to say at the moment considering my condition. If I just fought the pain a little I think I can try to comfort him.

Slowly I move my burning hand to his face, "Don't blame yourself," I managed to say before another burning sensation came over me and I let out a frustrating scream.

He laced my fingers with the hand that was on his face, "Bella don't fight with me now, now of all times," he said softly after my scream ended.

I looked in his eyes and could see that he was beyond frustrated, as I let another scream go I looked at my arms which were where my bites were. I looked back at Edward and seen he followed my gaze earlier and his eyes were now wider than ever.

"Carlisle," he growled, "her arms have three bites in them instead of one!"

I let another scream out, and all I wanted was for the pain to end so I could wrap my arms around Edward and tell him it wasn't his fault and that I loved him.

I see that there something new in his eyes as he read Carlisle's mind, what was it? I seen that look before, was it fear?

Before I could get the chance to find out what's going on, Edward lifted me out of the car and I could hear the others now but I am a little too focused on pain at the moment, but somehow I still heard the conversation over my screams.

"We can't just lay her on the ground," Edward growled.

"It won't make a difference, isn't she already in pain," Rosalie yelled back, obviously yelling over me.

I felt a growl coming from Edward, and then Edwards face turned into Carlisle's. He was now holding me, I moved my head to the side, which was a bad moved because it caused me to feel more fire.

I heard a sound that rang through my ears of metal screeching, in no time Edward was back and I felt him lay me down on what felt like leather cushioning. I turned my head again, with another wave of pain going through me and I realized I was laying on the seats from a backseat of a car. Actually this was from the car we stole.

That isn't the only thing I noticed, we were in the middle of the desert so nobody could hear my screams.

Edward sat by me and put his hand on my cheek, "Bella its going to be okay, I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered before drifting into another round of pain.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and putting the story on your alert list! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if I should continue my story or not! **_

**!You know you want to hit the button!**_**  
**_


	3. I love you

_Thanks for marking my story on your favorites and on the story alerts! Makes me smile! _

_I do not own Twilight!_

New Beginning

Chapter 3— I love you

Is it over? I thought to myself when the fire ended in my body. I have lost track of how long it has been since I have got bitten, yes I do believe it was over, if I could I would cry out of relief.

I looked over at Edward who was still holding my hand, he had never left my side. But his head was bent downward the entire time, I remember hearing him mumble something like _I cant stand this much longer._

"I think it's over," I whispered to him softly.

His head snapped up and looked at me with wide eyes, I sat up and embraced him in a strong hug, "I love you so much Edward," I cried.

"I love you more Bella," he sounded relieved.

A few moments passed and he held me as I silently sobbed into his chest. This was extremely weird to me considering there were no tears.

I wanted to hold him like this forever, which is what I plan on doing… but it looks like he had some other plans.

"Bella, love, we have to get home so the others know your okay. They had to leave, they couldn't stand seeing you in pain."

I hugged him tighter, "But you stayed and do you realize how much I love you for that."

I pulled back for a second to look at his beautiful face, but when I did he looked at me and his eyes were really wide.

"What, what's wrong," I asked afraid.

I turned around but didn't see anything, but then I did realize how awesome my vision was. I felt his finger on my chin and noticed it didn't seem so cold to me anymore. He turned my head in his direction and we were just inches away from each others faces.

His eyes were still wide, but black… ugh, he has to go hunting soon. Oh wait, I can go with him now! Finally I can see him hunt.

"Bella, you are even more beautiful than ever," Edward mumbled.

His hand touches my cheek and pulls me into a sweet kiss. He pulled me closer as my hands started roaming his beautiful bronze hair, as his hands were moving up and down my back.

The phone rang from Edwards pocket, but he didn't stop his sweet assault on my mouth, he tossed the phone from his pocket and it landed open.

This was usually the part when Edward pulls away but he didn't, and that really excited me, but we heard a familiar pixies voice screaming on the other end of the phone.

We pulled away and he picked up the phone. He pulled me back into his lap and put one arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his head against mine.

I smiled as I heard Alice's voice, "She's a vampire, she's a vampire," she screamed.

Edwards arm tightened around me and I put my hand over the one that was around me.

"Oh Edward, please come home I just have to see my new sister this moment!"

"But what if I didn't want to bring Bella home right at this moment," Edward said, I could imagine he was smiling right now.

There was a brief silence on the phone then we heard her voice turn evil, "Edward, you still like your piano in one piece don't you?"

Edward stiffened, "Fine, were coming home as we speak!"

"Yay! Jasper my sister is coming home," we heard Alice sing on the other end.

Edward hung up the phone and put his other arm around me and kissed the top of my head. We sat like this until I remembered he needed to hunt.

"Edward," I mumbled against his chest.

"Yes love?"

"Your eyes are black, you need to hunt."

"Ah, I do feel a little thirsty," he mumbled against my hair, "Thanks for looking after me, love."

"Just returning the favor," I kissed the tip of his nose and laughed as he lifted me up and spun me around in his arms.

"I love you, my Bella."

"I love you but I would like to say sorry," I pouted.

"For what," he asked curiously.

"For me outrunning you," I said fast running away from him.

I heard him laugh behind me, oh man he sounded close! He was soon beside me, smiling that beautiful smile of his, "Silly newborn, you may be fast, but I am faster!"

He ran in front of me soon reaching the spot we were going to hunt, he stopped… but I didn't. I ran right into him laughing, knocking us both down.

We laughed for a second but then I remembered what Alice had threatened so we should hurry. But something caught my attention, a sweet smell filling my senses.

"Oh Bella, I saw that look before on Emmett, looks like someone is ready to hunt herself," Edward mumbled smiling at me.

Oh and I was, but I was not prepared to see what was coming my way.

* * *

_**Please please start reviewing! I see that a lot of people are reading but no one has reviewed! Please review please! THANKS FOR READING!!!**_

_** **~DQ~**  
**_


	4. Dumb Trees

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my story**, Jezzi1996, .On., madame rick** thank you I really appreciate it!

And I would really like to thank everyone who has this story on their favs and alerts you peoples frigging rock!

Thanks to everyone reading to! I thought I would finally add someone Else's pov in this chapter! ENJOY!

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

* * *

**New Beginning**

**Chapter 4— Dumb Trees**

**BPOV**

After a while of Edward showing me how to hunt, and me having poor attempts over and over again, I finally got my first deer!

It wasn't as hard as I made it seem actually, Edward was right… ugh, I must not let that show or he will have that silly smile on all day that gloats I told you so.

Okay I let it show and there's the smile- oh no.

After drinking from a few deer we decided to run back to the car.

"Uh Edward," I hesitated.

He turned around, "Yes love?"

I looked around, we were no longer in a large clearing, there were trees surrounding us. My luck exactly, I have never thought there were more than 50 trees in Arizona, but I guess I would be the one to find them.

"Bella?"

"Well, see what… what if I… well," I stuttered.

His eyebrows raised, "Bella," he warned.

"What if I run into a tree?"

"You did just fine earlier without hitting any trees."

"But I wasn't paying attention to the possibility of hitting trees I was occupied with hunting," I complained.

I didn't see him move but, I was sitting in his lap again, "Well if you hit a tree I promise I wont laugh."

"Ah, but you will laughing on the inside," I protested.

He shrugged his shoulders, "But this would give you a good chance to practice without Emmett laughing at you if you do hit a tree."

Darn he was right. What is with him today and being right!

Wait a minute.

There's the I-told-you-so smile!

Oh no.

"Fine," I sighed, "But you run in front of me, I have no idea where I am going."

He smirked, "Or is it that you don't want me to see you if you hit a tree."

Oh, that is it.

Later I am going to have to tell him my new rules about him being right all the time.

I think he knows I am getting frustrated. Hmmm… I wonder if I can scare him with my evil glare.

Ok, that didn't work, he is trying not to laugh now.

Oh he is SO getting the silent treatment!

**EPOV**

Okay I think Bella is giving me the cold shoulder right now.

I just couldn't stop from laughing, she is so adorable when she gets angry. I couldn't help myself.

Oh no, Bella is going to kill me.

I remember that the only car we have has no top and no back seat, we are going to have to steal another car.

I love to steal cars, I can drive even more faster without having to worry about ruin my own car. I can wreck it and steal another, how wrong… but so fun.

I just heard a noise.

The noise of a certain someone hitting a tree.

**BPOV**

STUPID TREE!

I just might get rid of all trees in the world, I don't need to breathe, and then I won't have to worry about running into them.

Now Edward is trying to stop me tearing the complete tree up.

Ok, running again, I wonder if I can run faster than Edward.

Okay, bad idea just ran into another tree.

How many trees are there!

"Edward are we almost there," I whined.

"Yes, its right up here we should be there in about thirty seconds."

Ok all I have to do I run without hitting a tree, I can do this.

Oh… I see the car through the trees.

**EPOV**

"Finally," Bella sighed.

I turned to see Bella's expression of the car… well half-car.

But she was brushing bark off of her bloody clothes, then I remembered that Alice went to Renée's house to get some of Bella's clothes.

I ran to the car and pulled them out of the passenger seat and was in front of before she could even look up at me.

"What are these," she asked in her sweet voice.

"Alice went to your house and brought you some clothes from your closet."

"Oh, I will have to thank her later," she mumbled and then reached for the bag.

"Hey," she screamed when I moved it when she was about to grab it.

She reached for it again, but I moved it again.

Oh wait, what's that look on her face.

She pushed my stomach grabbing the bag and I flew backwards.

**Bpov**

That should teach him to play keep away from me!

I stuck out my tongue at him, "Ha ha!"

He laughed at me and soon he was right in front of me.

"I love you Bella, but I think you should change, I suddenly have a fear that my piano will not be the same when we return."

I ran into the woods and quickly changed when I turned around, there was something I never wanted to see looking back at me, and I screamed.

I think Edward had a heart attack (Is that even possible?) because he was next to me holding me and asking me repeatedly if I was okay- all in five seconds.

I pointed at the thing that made me scream and I felt Edward get tense.

**Epov**

That was the last thing I wanted Bella to ever see. It looks like before James, Victoria and Laurent met with Bella they had a few… _snacks_.

As in few snacks I mean, about ten dead people lying around their campground.

I turned Bella so she was facing my chest and even though she doesn't have to breathe she was breathing very heavily.

"Bella, go to the car now."

She ran in the direction of the car with me close behind.

When we got to car, before she got in, I pulled her in my arms and cradled her.

I don't know what to tell her, _its going to be okay? _

Knowing Bella she would protest right as I said it.

My phone rang and I answered it, still holding Bella.

"Hello," I answered.

"Edward, I just saw what happened. And I have two questions," Alice said.

"Shoot," I said.

"Question one, is she okay?"

I looked at her, and she was still sobbing into my chest, "I don't know, but don't worry, I am taking care of it."

"Question Two, WHY AREN'T YOU ON YOUR WAY TO FORKS! I WANT TO SEE BELLA!"

I heard someone take the phone away from Alice and then I heard Jasper, "Hey Edward, the family wants to know if you can hurry home, something has… come up," his voice sounded worried.

"What," I demanded.

"Well, Charlie called Bella's mom and told her what happened, now Renee is on her way to Arizona."

I looked down at Bella, we defiantly had a problem, "We are on our way."

"I heard that before, you better get your butt in the car and drive home NOW," I heard Alice scream.

I hung up.

**Bpov**

Okay, breathe Bella breathe.

I cant believe what I just saw, they didn't even bother to dispose of the bodies! How can they do that!

"Bella," Edward murmured.

I didn't answer him, I just looked at his beautiful face.

"We have to leave," he said urgently.

I nodded, of course I heard the conversation. Great something else to add to my list of worries.

Edward held my hand and pulled me to the… half car?

We drove out of the clearing and parked the car so no one would see it, and I stepped out of the car.

"Love, we have to walk human pace to the town and we have to steal a car, because we cant drive this," he said putting his arms around my waist.

We walked into the small town I once lived in, thank god it was night time so nobody recognized me.

Wait a minute- did he say steal a car?

"Edward, are you crazy! What if somebody reported it and we get pulled over, get arrested revealing who I am!"

He just smiled that beautiful smile, "By time they report it, we will be long gone and in a new stolen car! See no worries!"

I stopped and stared at him, "are you serious, more cars! Oh Edward, you are so wrong if you think you are dragging me into this!"

I crossed my arms and stuck my nose in the air.

He laughed, "Well your right about that."

Finally I was right! Wait, there's a catch, I feel it coming.

"I am not dragging you anywhere, your coming if I have to carry you over my shoulder, but I wouldn't drag you anywhere, love."

"How sweet? I think… so let me get this straight. You want me to follow you with no arguments while we steal cars across the country. But if I don't listen you will carry me over your shoulder against my will"

He nodded pleased with himself.

"Oh, well get ready to have to carry me and get very frustrated because I am not going to make this easy for you," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

He shrugged and in a swift move he was carrying me and we were in someone's precious car and speeding to Forks.

Oh he is so dead.

Even more dead than he is now.

If that's possible.

**EPOV**

Bella is mad, I wish she could stop being so stubborn.

Now I am back to the cold shoulder stage.

This is defiantly going to be a long drive home.

And by the look on Bella's face, I don't think I will make it.

**APOV**

Why am I suddenly so scared for Edward?

* * *

_PLEASE **REVIEW **people! It makes me all happy inside lol. Let me know how you like the different point of views or if I Should just keep it on Bellas POV??? Oh and I am going to try my best to make my chapters longer! REVIEW, REVIEW! _

_ **~DQ~**  
_


	5. Sexy Lovers

Thank you so much for reading my story!!!!

I do not own Twilight!

* * *

New Beginning

Chapter 5— Sexy Lovers

**BPOV**

Darn it. I don't think I can stay mad at him. He is WAY to cute to be mad at.

"You are so beautiful when your mad," he said.

I bet if I was a human I would be blushing, but I can't. But I cant let him off too easily. So I just stuck up my nose and crossed my arms.

"That only makes you cuter," he smirked.

Don't say anything, Don't say anything, Don't say anything.

"So how long are you giving me the silent treatment love?"

Oh this is hard, why does he call me love when I am clearly mad at him. Every time he calls me love I melt into Jell-O. Oh he plays dirty.

As long as I don't look in his eyes I should be okay.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

Wait, why is he by my ear? Oh no that means he isn't looking at the road!

"Watch the road! Are you trying to kill us?"

Oh, we can't die! Wow he is good,

He chuckled, "Gotcha"

I turned and smacked his arm playfully. He pretended it hurt and made a face.

I giggled, "God I love you, you know that."

He held my hand and pulled it to his lips placing several kisses on it, "Not as much as I love you love"

It was quiet for awhile, Edward had my hand in his right hand and driving with his left.

We got on the highway when Edward cursed.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"The sun is coming up and I do not have a long sleeve shirt to cover my skin."

I looked at him and just noticed he was still wearing a very bloody shirt.

Then I had an idea.

**Epov **

She has an evil grin on- how sexy.

She let go of my hand and disappeared into the backseat of the Mercedes Guardian we stole.

Okay well I stole and then practically dragged Bella into.

Bella was back in the seat beside me in 3 seconds holding a piece of clothing.

"Put this on," she demanded.

I looked at it, "No way."

She wanted me to put an orange and white sweater on, that had the word _sexy _in black sparkles on the back. Actually, it didn't seem like something Bella would wear.

This must be Alice's doing. She knew we weren't flying home and that we need some clothes. I would have to "thank" her later.

"Oh come on, you don't want us to be exposed do you," she pouted.

Oh she's good, how can I say no to that face.

"Please," she whined.

I just simply shrugged, "Sorry, I will do no such thing."

"You leave me no choice," she murmured.

I wonder what she meant by that, this can't be good…at all.

I looked over to where she was sitting, but she wasn't there, where could she possibly have gone!

I felt myself get tense when her fingers brushed against my throat and her hot breath was on cheek, "You are so sexy when you're stubborn," she whispered.

Then she was in my lap leaning against my chest, now who is trying to get us killed!

"You in fact are the sexiest person I have ever known and that makes me want to do very dirty things to you," she whispered in my chest.

This is nothing like Bella! She is acting so different, but I think there are a few good things about this new attitude.

Now she is in the seat next to me again with a smile on her face. She reaches down in the glove box and smiles when she grabs something.

She smiled at me, "Fine, be that way," she stuck her tongue out at me and giggled.

She put the sunglasses from the glove compartment on to hide her red eyes.

Why is she giggling?

**Bpov **

I can't stop laughing, he has no idea!

He smiled my favorite smile, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," I giggled.

I am such a horrible lire!

He has no idea I already put the sweater on; I think I might like being fast!

I looked over at him and giggled again, I love him so much but sometimes he can be so oblivious.

"Hey _sexy_," I said smoothly.

He raised his eyebrows up, "What happened to being upset with me not wearing the sweater?"

"I guess I just cant get my way some times," I smiled.

"Well thank you for not forcing me to do that, do you know how embarrassing that would have been, thank you again," he smiled at me.

Great now I feel guilty!

He reached out to hold my hand but he caught glimps of the sweater, "BELLA!"

**Epov**

I learned something new today.

When Bella says to do something, do it.

I reached to rip it apart until I saw that more cars were around, I growled at her but she just smiled and she held my hand, "I love you," she said sweetly.

I love this woman but I think she might be evil.

Great, I just thought of something. Now we have another evil female vampire to my family.

Just what I needed, Alice and Bella are going to make a mean team.

**3 days later…**

Bella is so cute and adorable. These last three days have been great. We have been teasing and loving each other just the two of us and I love it.

I have my arm wrapped around her shoulder while she is lying against my right side with her head on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around me.

Also I have learned Bella likes to watch me hunt, she told me that I look sexy. I don't know what it is with us these last couple of days.

Everything about each other we find sexy, we laughed when Bella mentioned it.

Her grip tightened when I kissed her head.

"Ugh, how can you kiss me when I haven't showered in forever," she mumbled.

I chuckled, "Don't worry love, we should be home soon and you can shower."

My phone started ringing, but before I could get my phone from my pocket Bella was already talking on the phone.

She defiantly is faster than I thought. I could hear that she was talking to Alice.

"BELLA! I had a vision! You are going to be home in ten minutes, I am so EXCITED! I want to see what you look like!"

"But couldn't you see me in your visions," Bella asked.

"No because you were always sucking face with Edward and I couldn't see you!"

Bella and I couldn't help but laugh, "Don't worry I will be home soon and you can see me AFTER my shower!"

"AWWW BELLA! Why are you being so mean, don't you want to see your bestest friend in the whole wide world?"

Bella smiled, "Oh you know I do but I don't want you to pass out from my smell," she giggled.

"Fine, but you will hurry! Oh I know I will start the shower so when you get home you can go faster," Alice suggested.

I can hear her in the background starting the shower, "Okay Alice see you in ten minutes."

"Eight minutes," Alice cheered.

She hung up and put the phone back in my pocket.

"Well love, you know I don't like the idea of having to share you when we get home," I teased her.

She smiled wider, "I cant believe it!"

"What," I wondered.

"Your not tired of me yet," she said.

"I couldn't believe _you, _why in the world would I be tired of you. I love you WAY to much to get tired of you."

She hugged me tighter, "Good, that's what I was hoping you would say."

I stopped the car in front of the house and turned to Bella. But she wasn't there.

**Bpov**

Yay! Shower, I missed showers!

I ran passed Alice, Esme and Rosalie in the living room and straight up to the bathroom. They didn't even see me!

I hurried and took a shower and when I stepped out I heard Alice banging the door with her fist.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Get your butt out of there and let me see you now," Alice yelled.

I looked around and noticed that I didn't have any clothes, great!

I looked in the cupboard and grabbed a towel, then I realized I never saw what I looked like.

I wrapped myself in a towel. In my head I went over the changes I noticed, One, that my chest was larger, two I had perfect curves, three my hair was now waist length, and four my voice was velvet like the rest of the Cullen's.

I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror and noticed it was fogged, I took my hand and wiped my hand across the mirror. I looked at my face and I couldn't believe what I saw.

I was like every vampire I had met before, beautiful. My skin was smooth and silky, my face was perfect and the only bad thing was my red eyes. Which I never wanted to see.

I was afraid to see them, that's why I wore the sun glasses, when I looked into my eyes I had thought of all the vampires who took the innocent lives of human beings. I couldn't help but to put myself in the evil category when I looked at my eyes.

"BELLA!"

"I don't have any clothes," I yelled back, "All I am wearing is a towel, Alice! Get me some clothes please!"

I then heard Emmett and Jasper outside of the door, "Bella, come on out and we will be glad to get you some clothes!"

Of course I shouldn't have said I was wearing just a towel, that would have defiantly draw attention.

I heard some slapping noises on the other side, "Jasper do you want your eyes clawed out I suggest you leave now! Bella don't worry, I got some clothes with me."

I sighed and opened the door, what I didn't know was that Edward was also there with Alice, and I giggled when his jaw dropped open.

"I… uh… um… wow."

I smiled and Alice was gasping at my face, "Wow Bella you are so pretty."

I was standing there for awhile until I cleared my throat, "Can I have the clothes?"

"Oh yes, sorry here you go," Alice smiled handing me the clothes.

I quickly changed in 10 seconds and looked at myself in the mirror one more time.

I looked at the clothes Alice gave me and smiled, this is defiantly Alice taste. She gave me a red silk V neck top with tight black jeans and red heels.

I walked out and Alice hugged me, "Bella I missed you!"

"I missed you too," I giggled.

She grabbed my hand, "Come on, I just have to show you to everyone!"

I smiled while she dragged me down stairs, vampire speed.

I walked into the living room and felt Edwards arm around my waist.

Alice was in front of me, "May I introduce the new Bella!"

Everyone turned my way and if I were a human I would have blushed by now.

After everyone stared at me for a couple of minutes I was being hugged by everyone, welcoming me home.

Carlisle walked through the door and I knew something was wrong by the look on his face.

"Bella, I have some horrible news for you."

* * *

MUAH HAHAHAHAHA i am so evil! i left you guys and gurls at a cliffhanger! Please dont kill me though =]

I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and for everyone who marked this story as their fav or alert you people are abso- freckin- lutley awesome!

Thanks for reading and remember to review! please! please!


	6. Nothing But Bad News

_I do not own Twilight!!!!! Sadly... _

* * *

**New Beginning**

**Chapter 6— Nothing But Bad News**

**BPOV**

Edward's arms tightened around me and I knew he was reading Carlisle's thoughts.

"What's going on," I asked with trembling hands.

But he didn't answer me and walked to the TV turning it on the news.

We all surrounded the television to see what was wrong with Carlisle.

As I listened my eyes grew wider.

_Two days ago in Phoenix, Arizona a teenage girl named Isabella Swan was reported missing by her mother. Apparently Isabella was on her way home from her fathers in Forks, Washington and has not returned yet. _

_Two hours later when Isabella was reported missing, so were 10 teenagers from the local area. The 10 teenagers were camping, but when the police went to investigate the area where they were camping there was a massacre of the ten teenagers that were reported missing. _

_That is when the FBI had taken over the case, the forensics couldn't identify how they were killed. Some guess that it was a near by animal but none that could have done this. _

_As they searched the scene FBI found bloody clothes by the site and identified the blood as Isabella Swans. But her body has not been found. _

_And to add to the series of horrible events, a dance studio was burnt down to the ground. _

_FBI suggested that there is a possibility that Isabella Swan was in the fire and was disposed of the fire. _

_We will keep you updated on the story as it progresses, on other news…_

Carlisle turned the television off and everyone turned to face me.

I couldn't believe my ears, how could I not know my mom would report me missing. Charlie must be freaking out by now, the entire town must be!

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice; it looked like she was having a vision. Every one else turned their heads to see what I was looking at and they saw her too.

I looked up at Edward and his eyes were just as wide as mine were a few seconds ago, "What is it Edward," I asked him.

But before Edward could answer Alice did.

"Charlie," my heart dropped to my stomach, "he, he is coming here… and he is speeding in the driveway now."

"But what for," Esme asked.

"For me," Edward said.

"What… why," I asked amazed.

"Bella you should go upstairs, you shouldn't let Charlie see you," Rosalie said trying to pull me upstairs but I wouldn't budge.

"Edward, I can't let him take this out on you!"

"Go Bella," he demanded.

Someone started banging on the door, "Bella you can hear it from upstairs go!"

Alice and Rosalie pulled me upstairs totally against my will!

**EPOV**

Carlisle opened the door and I took a deep breath, I felt Esme put her hand on my shoulder for comfort.

_Don't worry Edward, we can get through this. Just remember no matter how much he yells at you, stay calm!_

I nodded at Esme and I heard Charlie, "Wait until I get my hands on that boy!"

Charlie ran into the living room with Carlisle close in tow, "Now Mr. Swan I don't believe that is necessary."

When Charlie seen me his face was so red and he looked like he had been crying, I feel so sorry for him.

"No it is absolutely necessary! If it wasn't for your son here, my Bella wouldn't have ran away!"

"I so sorry Charlie, I wish I could-," I tried to say but he cut me off.

"Wish you could what? Huh? If it wasn't for you Bella wouldn't be dead!"

I wanted to tell him there was still hope of finding Bella but that wouldn't help much.

"She was so young! She had an entire life ahead of her still, and you! You couldn't have left her alone!"

His voice started to crack a little, I think he was about to start crying again. Then he looked up at me with tears coming down his face, "I swear if I find out that you had something to do with this Edward…"

He held wiped his tears and headed for the door again and with one last glance at me, left.

It was silent, everyone letting this all sink in. Hell, thirty minutes ago Bella and I were cuddling in the car, it was so peaceful.

Now the news about Bella was spread across the world, I don't know how I forgot to clean the mess with the humans, I guess I was to focused on getting Bella out of there. How could I be so irresponsible.

The silence was broken by Bella's sobs from upstairs, I rushed to her side in 3 seconds flat. Rosalie and Alice left the room and Bella clung herself to me.

I wrapped my arms around her and cradled her to me.

"What am I going to do Edward? I- I cant just ignore this I- I have to do something!"

I truly didn't know but I had to comfort my love somehow, "We can get through this, love."

"Could this get any worse," Bella murmured.

_That leech is dead! _

Of course it can, Bella quickly covered her nose and made a face. I chuckled I knew that disgusting smell anywhere, werewolves.

"What is that!"

"That, love, is your so called best friend, Jacob."

We stilled when we heard the door slam, "We know you Cullens has something to do with this," Sam snarled.

One of them sniffed, "She is here, I don't recognize one of these scents!"

"BELLA GET DOWN HERE NOW," Jacob yelled.

Bella looked up at me and I kissed her forehead and held her hand as we raced down the stairs together.

"We had a treaty," Sam growled.

"We didn't break it," I growled back. "Another vampire did this to her and to the ten people. We had nothing to do with it!"

I glanced at Jacob; his mouth was wide staring at my Bella. I let a threatening growl erupt.

_Take it easy son. _Carlisle said to me in my head.

"We have to tell Charlie," Jacob said with worry.

"How can we explain Bella, she looks nothing like before and-"Jasper started obviously angry by this entire situation.

"I think he wont mind if we tell him from the beginning, do you know what this is doing to him," one of the dogs said.

Everyone started yelling at each other, threatening, stating the obvious and growling.

"STOP," Alice yelled.

Everyone did so and turned around to look at her, I read her mind, oh great this can defiantly get worse.

**BPOV **

I looked at Alice and she had that look on her face that I had only saw once before when a sales woman told her that the boots she wanted didn't come in black. And believe me, I didn't come out pretty.

"What is it," I asked with my velvet voice.

"The Volturi, they are coming and they don't look happy," Alice warned.

Okay now there are three things I am sure of.

One- Never ask if this can get worse.

Two- I am a magnet for disaster even as a vampire.

Three- I don't know if I was going to die or live when the Volturi come.

* * *

_Sorry the chapter is shorter than the previous ones! Its just my mom just had my new baby sister Skyler Sue Sherman!!!!!! So I just wanted to post a little something while she is taking a nap!! YAY! Thanks to everyone who marked this story down as fav or alert and for everyone who reviewed and thanks for not killing me ;D And thanx a whole lot for every one who marked me down on their fav author! _

_THANX!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
_


	7. Good Kind Of Hell

_I don't own Twilight!_

* * *

**New Beginning**

**Chapter 7— Good Kind Of Hell**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe this! The werewolves and my family were sitting in the living room trying to think of something to do.

I read everyone's mind and it looked like nobody had any reasonable thoughts. I heard Carlisle consider sending Bella to Alaska but he quickly ruled that out. This news was nation wide, even people from Alaska would notice her.

I tuned everyone out and stared down at Bella who was sitting beside me with her head in her hands quietly suffocating. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she put her head on my shoulder. I kissed her head and she wrapped both of her arms around me tightly.

I would do anything for my angel and if the Volturi were going to do anything to her I would be there by her fighting for her every step of the way.

I flinched, the Volturi, I swear if they do anything to hurt her so help me god-

"They are here," Carlisle said.

I wonder how they arrived so fast, maybe they were in the area, I don't know. But what I do know is that they are not welcome here.

The werewolves stood up and ran out the back door, but before Sam left he turned to us, "You contact us as soon as you find out what's happening," and he left.

Then a question popped in Rosalie's head that made me think also, _Does Bella have a power? _

I wondered, what if Bella did have a power what can she do? I haven't seen any traces yet.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. Everyone stood up besides Bella and I. Carlisle smoothed his clothes and put on a smile, and opened the door.

The Volturi entered with their cloaks, and a bad feeling entered me which made me hold Bella closer. I heard their thoughts and they were not pretty at all.

_We shall dispose of this girl before she exposes us. _

I blocked their thoughts, I couldn't hear more but I didn't realize I was growling until Bella looked up at me.

**Cpov**

_Edward, calm down son, don't make them more upset than they already are. _

I thought and hoped that he heard me. Jane and Aro looked at us; oh Alice was right when she said they weren't happy.

I held out my hand, "Aro how nice to see you," I said politely.

He shook my hand and smirked, "Yes, nice to see you too."

"Look you know what we want to talk about Carlisle, so lets cut the silly chat and talk- now," Jane demanded.

Oh this is not going to be easy.

I smiled and motioned to the living room, "Well then, let's go to the living room shall we," I said friendly.

"Very well," Aro said while all of us sped to the living room.

Everyone was seated, and everyone was looking at Edward and Bella.

**BPov**

I didn't have to look up to know everyone was staring at me, my head was on Edwards shoulder and I was staring at our hands intertwined on my lap trying to stay calm.

"Ah, I see," I heard a male voice.

From what Edward told me one of them can read minds. So I just figured they were reading someone's mind to find out what was going on.

I heard the same male voice explaining to the others in vampire speed.

After of second of silence I felt their glares burning through me.

"Bella," I heard the same male voice.

I looked up slowly and I knew if I still had a heart it would be going 100 mph by now. These vampires sent shivers through me.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"I have discussed this with the others and we have decided to give you your choices. I let me tell you this is the only chance you receive, we do not give second chances."

He paused and I nodded slightly.

He continued, "We have sent people to the scene of the crime and they have planted false evidence to show that you did die in the fire. Also we have planted other evidence to blame it on another person. So Bella outside of us, everyone believes you dead as soon as they announce it on the news in exactly 54 minutes."

My eyes grew larger, how could they! Some random person is going to be blamed for my false death and others! Great this is just great! My existence has ruined yet another life! Fabulous.

I nodded again, and the man continued.

"Bella," Edward stiffened beside me- again, this is not going to be good. "You have two choices. One, you can let Jane and the others take 'care' of you outside."

I gripped Edward's hand tighter, "NO," he growled.

"Calm down Edward, there is another choice, which I strongly suggest. Now Bella, we have learned that this innocent was not your fault but Victoria, Laurent, and James, so this is you first and last chance. Option two, come stay with us in Italy and become one of us."

I didn't know what came over me but I just blurted it out.

"What could you possibly want with me in Italy!"

He smiled and raised his eyebrow, "Well Isabella, we have discovered your power and we are extremely interested."

"My power, what is my power," I asked curious now.

All the Cullen's were even leaning forward in curiosity.

"Well my dear Bella, don't you know? You have a very powerful mind shield. I haven't ever seen anything like it. It is defiantly amazing," he said astonished.

I sat there shocked. I have a power, a power that irritates the heck out of Edward.

Wow this is an amazing moment for me, of course except for the entire die or live in Italy thing.

I wanted to jump up and do a little dance and sing _I have a power, I have a power!_

But now was the worse time for that. I let out a small _oh _and looked up at Edwards face. His eyes were black and a growl was coming from him again.

"I am coming with her to Italy," Edward demanded.

"Edward, no, you are doing no such thing! This is my mess and I need to be the one who faces the consequences! Not you, I love you and I would never forgive myself for dragging you into this. Please if you love me you will say 'no' to going and let me do this myself. Please I promise to be careful and to take care of myself, just please don't do this."

Everyone was staring at us with disbelief at my sudden outburst and me shaking when he said that. How could he do that! I will not make him suffer.

"My love, if you think I will let you leave with them without me you are so wrong, I will just wish my death if you leave me forever and if it's the last thing I do I will fight to be by your side," Edward said looking into my eyes.

I love him to much to let him do this. But by every passing second this is sounding more and more like a soap opera.

"You know, your relationship level is very high," one of the vampires said as a matter of fact.

Then Carlisle spoke up, "Aro," oh so that's his name, "If I may, I have a suggestion," he said politely.

"Go ahead," Aro said curious.

I do believe that Aro listened to Carlisle in his head and a smile spread across his face, "Yes I do understand and that would be perfect. I like your train of thought."

Then with a smile Aro turned to me, "Bella what would you say if you come to Italy with us for only 15 years, this situation surely should be in the back of everyone's mind by then."

"And if someone might recognize you, even though you changed in looks immensely, it would be impossible to them because you will still look like your seventeen," Carlisle finished explaining for Aro.

I considered it, yes it would be better than dying or being away from Edward for eternity, but can I handle being away from Edward that long? Will it be worth it.

"Deal," I heard Edward answer for me.

WHAT!!!! How could he, this was my decision and personally I would rather die than having to be away from Edward that long!

Aro smiled, "Good, Bella we shall return for you tomorrow night."

He and Carlisle shook hands and the Volturi left.

Alice ran up to me and hugged me, "Oh Bella, I am going to miss you so, so much! If I could cry I would right now! You better write me and email me and keep in touch all the time! You understand, if you don't I will go to Italy and kill you myself!"

Alice was still hugging me when she had a vision, and I couldn't move because she had an iron grip on me.

Then she hugged me tighter, if possible and yelled, "Oh thank you Bella, thank you Bella, believe me you will not regret this," and Alice raced upstairs.

"What's going on," I yelled up after her.

"SLEEPOVER TONITE YAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!"

Oh no, this is not going to be good.

Rosalie walked over to me smiled, "I- I am sorry you have to do this. Um, well I am going to miss you. And Alice is right, if you don't email me we will kill you personally.

I laughed, "Fine."

Everyone gave me a smile and left the room leaving Edward and I alone.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he pulled me back against his chest, "Bella, you must know how angry I am at you."

I did, he wanted to come with me, and I knew when I outbursted at him in front of the Volturi he knew I meant business.

"You must know I am not waiting 15 years to see you again," Edward murmured.

"I kno- wait what! What do you mean!"

"Bella, I am coming after you later, and I will either persuade Aro to let you leave with me or to let me stay with you. Aro has been wanting me to join him for a long time so when he finds out why I am there. There isn't one thing you can do about it Bella."

I couldn't believe him!

But there was excitement within me. Why was I feeling this way?

The love of my life was coming to join me in hell to be with me. How romantic.

I looked up at him, he was determined.

I sighed, there is nothing I can do. "Fine, but when you do come you are so getting the cold shoulder from me!"

He chuckled, "We will see about that."

He smiled and kissed my head, "Have fun tonight my love, because tomorrow, you are all mine."

He kissed my lips and ran out the door pinching the bridge of his nose.

He probably is going to go and release his anger before he exploded.

He was mad for me not letting him come with me, but I was mad for him coming later to be with me. He shouldn't have to suffer because of me.

I heard Alice and turned my head to see her dancing her way to me singing, "Come on Bella we have a sleepover to begin."

She giggled and grabbed my hand pulling me up the stairs.

Now it was time to experience another personal hell- sleepovers. But I guess considering it's the good kind of hell.

I had under 30 hours to spend with the Cullen's, my family before I left for a decade and a half.

If I could cry, I would be crying my little dead heart out right now.

Alice pulled me in the room, still giggling. I was going to miss this.

* * *

**DUDE! you people are so awesome! Your reviews and everything is awesome! Thanks for everything!!!! Please review! It's great motivation! **

**Woot! Thank you again REVIEW! PLEASE!  
**


	8. Distractions

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARLIES ANGELS!!! DARN IT!**

* * *

New Beginning

Chapter 8— Distractions

**Bpov**

Okay so now that I was with Alice at the _sleepover, _maybe Volterra won't be so bad.

Alice insisted that we play Barbie Bella one last time before I leave. This is one thing I won't miss, yes it might sound cruel but hey its not my thing.

But if I can hang out with Alice and Rose I can live with it. I looked in the mirror at myself as Alice curled my hair. She had already put make-up on me and I have to admit I did look good.

I just dreaded what she had for me to wear. I hope its nothing too revealing. While I looked at the mirror my thoughts drifted to my Edward.

Tomorrow was our last day together for a long time. Thinking of him made me want to find him and to snuggle in his arms. I missed him already, just think Bella, if I miss him this bad now when we been away from each other for an hour I wonder how bad it would be for 15 years.

I couldn't help be feel so selfish. I knew Edward wants to go with me and I want him to. But I don't want him to be away from his family and just throw away his life for 15 years I won't let that happen, no way.

Alice interrupted my thoughts, "Bella what is going on in that head of yours?"

I sighed, "I actually don't want to think about leaving right now," I looked at the mirror and noticed Alice finished.

Alice smiled, "Does that smile mean you like it?"

I didn't realize I was smiling but I was, "I love it Alice! Now," I said sighing, "What's the next torture you have for me?"

Rosalie giggled and Alice put her hands on her hips, "What are you saying Bella," she looked sad.

I didn't mean to hurt her feelings but realized she was teasing when she giggled. I jumped up and gave her a hug glad I didn't hurt her feelings.

Rosalie spoke up from the couch, "Hey Bella, Alice I just had an idea!"

Alice forgetting she still had me in a bear hug started jumping up and down excitedly, "That's going to be so much fun Rose! Come on Bella lets go get dressed, Rose go get the equipment!"

Alice dragged me into her closet and threw something at me to wear and she picked up something and within seconds we changed.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I was wearing something too revealing for my liking before I could speak my mind Alice spoke hers.

"Bella just wear it you look great in it! Besides I don't want us to get our other clothes dirty I don't mind if these do. Just relax and don't worry we are wearing the same thing just different colors see?"

She twirled around and looked back at the mirror. I was wearing royal blue VERY, VERY short shorts with a white tank top that was TOO LOW for my liking also. I looked at Alice and she had the same in light purple shorts and purple tank top.

"Fine, just this once! By the way, what are we doing anyways," I asked curious.

Alice giggled and got a piece of paper wrote something and handed it to me. I raised my eyebrows and read it giggling at the evilness fun of it!

**_Bella I am writing or the boys will hear because they are downstairs!!!_**

**_ Anyways, Esme and Carlisle just left and we have paintball guns. _**

**_We are so going to paint some vamps! WOOHOO!_**

**_MUAH HAHAHAHAHA!!_**

I giggled again and Alice and I put on these cute sneakers matching our outfits and met Rose in Alice room. She had on the same outfit in pink shorts and pink tank top and tossed us our guns.

Rosalie grabbed the pen and quickly wrote in pen neatly and handed it to me.

**_Bella I need you to distract the guys, believe me they won't suspect anything from you. _**

**_If Alice or I went down there they would definitely suspect something!_**

**_ Just use your looks and we will attack! _**

**_And don't give me any of that I don't do that kind of stuff crap just go!_**

**_ For me please?_**

Well at least she added the please. I hesitated and they gave me thumbs up. I sighed and handed the gun to Rosalie and she mouthed a thank you to me and I smiled.

I walked down the stairs slowly trying to move my hips from side to side sexily like Rose did. Notice I said _trying_.

But it must have worked because they heard me and turned around and their mouths dropped. I pretended I didn't notice them. I finished the last step and yelled up at the girls who were trying not to laugh.

"WHERE DID YOU SAY IT WAS," I said keeping up a charade.

Alice must have had a vision of what I was about to do and yelled back, "ON THE TOP SHELF OF THE BOOKCASE!"

I knew we didn't have to yell but hey, it is fun! The three boys were still amazed at my outfit and I smiled at them.

I looked at the bookshelf by the television and I reached up on my tip toes pretending to grab something to give them a good look at my butt.

As they were plenty distracted the girls took advantage and attacked, Rose threw me my gun and we started shooting at the boys who got up and screamed.

We were chasing them around the house shooting them it was so much fun. I hit Emmett in the butt leaving a blue splatter on his pants.

Rosalie laughed and high-fived me.

Alice ran by shooting Edward in the arm with a green splatter.

Alice ran and stood by Rosalie and I. I looked at us and giggled, "What," Alice and Rose asked at the same time.

"We look like Charlie's Angels! Well almost…"

"Well we look sexy enough," Rose giggled.

And then we laughed and assumed the Angel positions, "Come on Angels, lets take these boys down," Alice said dramatically.

We giggled at Alice and ran outside where the boys ran, we stopped and again looked like the angels. Alice was in the middle standing straight holding her gun up. Rosalie was to the right, crouched down with her gun pointed forward, copied by me on the other side.

We heard a whistle and a smack and looked to the side.

OH NO!

**EPOV **

I watched Bella zoom up the stairs awhile ago and I wanted to go up to her and wrap my arms around her and stay like that forever.

She obviously didn't want me to come with her. She didn't want to make me suffer. When will I ever get it across to my love that if I am away from her she is making ME suffer?

Yes I would miss my family but if I stayed with them while Bella left I would block myself from the world like before. I would be useless.

What my angel didn't know was that I was coming with her if she liked it or not. I think my family has a good knowledge of that. I will give her 2 weeks before I leave after her, I have a few things to wrap up here before I can leave.

But these two weeks will drag and drag and drag. Every second I was away from her I felt my heart shatter. Yes that may sound cheesy but its true!

Oh Bella, my Bella has got herself into a bit of a mess. Okay she is in a HUGE mess! Which is even better that I follow her, she is a magnet to danger and I don't feel comfortable that she leaves by herself with the Volturi.

I noticed they scared her to death when she came but my Bella can handle it she has quite a power so they cant mess with her mind, it made me feel SO much better.

But not as much as I like, I would not fully feel better until I have my sweet Bella in my arms. God I will miss her!

"Wow man calm down over there, I am getting some pretty strong feelings over here," Jasper said.

I smirked, "Sorry."

I soon felt waves of calm and looked at him and voiced my thanks.

I looked at Emmett and he seemed deep in thought…

_I wonder if I ask Rosalie if she will take me to Italy to see Bella. I will miss my little sister, especially when she falls and trips! Also seeing Edward freak out every time she did either of those things its priceless! Oh no I think Edward is listening! Hello Edward, get out of my head! Oh I know something that will wish you weren't listening._

I flinched as I saw the image of Carlisle in a bikini, "GROSS EMMETT," I screamed as he laughed his head off.

I shook my head trying to get the picture out, "That will teach you," Emmett said satisfied with his work.

"Like I have a choice!"

I saw Rosalie fly down the stairs and up again quickly holding something but she was moving too fast for me to see.

We all raised our eyebrows and shrugged our shoulders girls will be girls.

Poor Bella is probably suffering right now. Wait a minute did I just hear her giggle. Then there is Alice's, oh no they are up to something.

We all turned around as we heard someone slowly come down the steps. I was wondering why this person was going so slowly but when I saw Bella my jaw dropped open.

She was slowly gliding down the steps moving her hips very sexily. It took everything in me not to fly across the room to take her right there. I looked at her from her curls to her sneakers.

DAMN!

Her shorts showed off her legs and that top showed off… HEY! I wanted to scream at Bella to put those things away but I couldn't, my tongue was in a knot and I couldn't find my voice.

She yelled and I wasn't paying attention to what she said as my eyes roamed her body. I could just-

Wait a minute, what is she doing! Oh she isn't, she better not- she is.

I clenched the arm of the chair for support as she reached up giving us a perfect view.

Did I just think 'us'. I quickly looked at my brothers who were staring. I was about to kill them when something hit Jasper in the arm.

We jumped up and ran as the girls were chasing us around shooting us. I ran but I noticed Emmett got shot in my butt causing me to laugh but then Alice shot me and for about five minutes we were being shot.

The girls stopped and laughed talking to each other as we ran outside and by the hose that Esme used for her garden. We laughed and prepared to spray the girls.

The girls hopped outside into a funny position and I was reminded of Charlie's Angels. Emmett whistled his appreciation and Jasper and I slapped Emmett on the back of his head.

They looked at us and we sprayed them. Screams were heard everywhere and we laughed as we sprayed them. They aimed their guns at us but the were out of ammo.

That was all we needed. They dropped their guns and ran as we dropped the hose and chased them. We each caught them in the living room.

I grabbed Bella by the hand and twirled her into my arms. She giggled and hugged me.

Great, she got me wet! I laughed with her as I bent my head and kissed her sweetly.

I stopped when I heard Emmett whistle, probably at Rose. But when I read his mind my eyes widened.

_Dude, wet T-shirts! Wet T-shirts! _

I glanced up and noticed Jasper and Emmett making out with their wives intensely. I looked down at Bella noticing her rolling her eyes.

She giggled and took my hand dragging me up the stairs into my room.

I wonder what were going to do…

* * *

**hmmm I wonder where this is going... lol! Okay as always thanks to everyone who supports my story and this is amazing on how many alerts I have Thanks! I would also like to add that I love all the reviews i received! I love em! **

**Thanks!!! REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Also as always please dont kill me for leaving you at a cliff hanger!!**

**ANYWAYS review please!!! =D  
**


	9. LoViNg GoOdByEs PaRt OnE

I would like to apologize for this taking so long to update. I flew down to Texas to meet my sister for the first time! And they don't have Internet and when i did get the chance it was only on my phone so i couldn't enter stories... anyways enough with my excuses =D

This is just part of when Bella leaves, i think i will be three parts before she leaves. so i will try to put the two other parts on here soon then she leaves. But don't worry she wont be in Italy by herself for long=D

Thanks for everyones reviews and alerts! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

* * *

New Beginning

Chapter 9: LoViNg GoOdByEs PaRt OnE

Previously…

_I grabbed Bella by the hand and twirled her into my arms. She giggled and hugged me._

_Great, she got me wet! I laughed with her as I bent my head and kissed her sweetly._

_I stopped when I heard Emmett whistle, probably at Rose. But when I read his mind my eyes widened._

_Dude, wet T-shirts! Wet T-shirts! _

_I glanced up and noticed Jasper and Emmett making out with their wives intensely. I looked down at Bella noticing her rolling her eyes._

_She giggled and took my hand dragging me up the stairs into my room._

_I wonder what were going to do…_

****

EPOV

We are in the bedroom and having her here with me right now just makes me realize how much I am going to miss her. I am still mad that she wont let me go with her but its going to happen one way or another. I will miss my angel so badly that I will feel empty, so empty.

I looked at her in my arms and smiled and kissed her head. I felt her drawling circles with her fingers on my arm. I tightened my arms around her, which I am so happy I can do now that she isn't fragile.

She wasn't talking and neither was I, we were just holding each other tight afraid to let go. Times like this I wished I could read her mind. I smirked remembering when the volteri told us about her power. It just amazes me that it worked when she was human.

I breathed in her scent. God it was one thing I was going to miss about her also.

"Edward?"

We didn't move to look at each other, just held each other.

"Yes, love?"

She sighed and took a deep breath, "I want to ask you something."

"Anything."

We continued to be still, "I understand that you want to come with me to Italy, but you have to understand that I don't want you to suffer with me. I love you too much to sacrifice you to this, for anything. So promise me you won't follow me. Please."

"Never."

She seemed surprised and pulled back to look at me with her red eyes, "What?"

"Never. Never will I not follow you. You are me, you and I, will never be apart for long. You are stuck with me now. Now and always, so … never."

Her eyes were wide and full of love and I am sure that's what mine looked like too.

"But-"

"No buts Isabella Marie, no buts. I love you but you can't stop me. Can't you see that you will be making me suffer by leaving without me? If you are going to such a horrible place without me! You may be a vampire, but you are still Bella the danger magnet that I fell in love with."

She giggled and pressed her forehead against mine, "I love you," she whispered.

"I know but I love you more," I truthfully told her. Not even when hell freezes over will anyone love anyone more than I love Bella.

She smiled and shook her head, "I don't think so, I love you bunches!"

I smirked, "And I love you bunches and bunches and bunches and bunches and bunches," I continued.

"Well," she interrupted, " I love you more bunches than your bunches!"

"Well," I mocked, "I love your bunches of more than your bunches over my bunches."

She twisted her face, "Okay, confusing."

I nodded my head in agreement and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. When we pulled apart I looked at her face and pulled her into a tight hug, pressing her body against mine, "I will come after you."

She rubbed my back, "I know."

Her back started to shake and I knew she was dry sobbing. I did the only thing I could, I joined her.

Our moment was interrupted when we heard someone clear their throat. We looked up and Bella rested her head on my shoulder.

It was the entire family. All with sad looks on their faces and from their thoughts I know that they wanted to spend time with Bella as much as I. Well not as much.

"Bella," Alice asked stepping forward.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"I wanted to give you something, like a going away present."

Her head popped up and she was getting ready to refuse at the mention of a present when Alice interrupted, "Don't worry Bella, its for all of us."

I saw her shoulders relax and couldn't help but smirk at her, still my Bella. Never will I change her.

Alice pulled out a rectangular box from behind her and handing it to Bella. Bella moved in my lap and looked at the box in shock. I smirked again and kissed the side of her head.

"It's… a laptop. But how is this suppose to be for all of us?"

Rosalie smirked, "So we can all email you. You know so we can keep in touch."

"Oh."

Bella smiled and much to my dislike stood up and gave everyone hugs. Esme was about to dry sob when she hugged her I felt so bad.

"I have an idea," Alice almost screamed.

_Thunder storm yay! Baseball. Baseball. Baseball. _

I looked at Bella, she hasn't played baseball with the family yet. This could be interesting.

* * *

**BPOV**

I am now holding my Edwards hand running through the forest to the valley to play baseball. I was nervous about playing but Jasper helped me. I was grateful.

But good news!

I wasn't running into trees! YAY!

We entered the valley and met in the center. I noticed everyone every once and awhile sneaking glances at me, and me being me didn't like being in the spotlight but Jasper felt this and spoke up.

"Why don't we split into teams?"

"OOOO, boys against girls," Emmett asked.

We all looked around and I decided to let go and have some fun and then an idea popped in my evil little mind, "Yes sounds good to me."

Alice smiled and pulled me away from Edward and I heard him growl at Alice. Which I didn't blame him for. At all.

"That is such a great idea Bella!"

Everyone immediately looked at us, "Whats a great idea," Carlisle asked.

We looked at each other and smiled, "nothing," we sang.

Edward raised an eyebrow, Alice must be blocking him.

"I will be right back, fill in the girls," she giggled running towards the house.

"Esme, Rose come here," I waved them over and we all ran where the boys couldn't hear.

When I told them they smiled evilly and high fived me. Alice came back holding the fabric in her hands, "I know we would need these one day," she practically sang.

* * *

We walked slowly into the entrance and the guys didn't notice us so we hid so we can hear their conversation.

"Okay, this is way too easy. Everyone knows guys always win, but they have the advantage of a newborn. Luckily for us it's only a _girl_ newborn. So lets pretend to loose just so Bella feels good about herself before she leaves. But never again, got it," Emmett whispered to the nodding men.

We stared at each other and a smile crept across our faces. They didn't know what was going to hit them. We looked at our matching outfits and checked to make sure we were ready to go.

Short shorts? Check.

Tight mid belly shirts? Check.

Cleavage out? Check

Hair flowing in wind? Check.

Esme has her hat Check

Ready to kick ass? Check

I cleared my throat stepping out slowly, "I don't think that will be necessary boys."

I could almost hear Emmett roll his eyes from their huddle, "That's what you think-"

He stopped when he looked up at us all. We all were standing side by side confidently. Everyone else looked up, but I kept my eyes locked with Edwards.

But his wasn't exactly on my eyes rather than my body. I smiled and took the chance to speak while they were dazzled.

"You can bat first. And don't worry no need to go easy on us. We like it rough… well at least I do," I winked at Edward which looked like his eyes were about to pop out.

They didn't move as we took the outfield and they were still in a huddle. I cleared my throat again. And they didn't budge. Again. Nothing.

"So is this a forfeit," Rose teased.

"Forfeit for what, " Emmett asked.

"The game, your up to bat," Rose said annoyed.

They all nodded and went to get ready to bat as I looked around.

Alice was pitching, Rose between first and second, Esme between second and third and I was in the outfield.

Alice winked at me and I smiled, she wound the ball getting ready to pitch. I looked at Esme and she grinned. Esme whispered but knew he could hear, "Hit it hard baby."

Carlisle's head turned quickly to see Esme wink at him I heard him gulp. I tried to hold back my laugh, but wasn't successful as the ball whipped past him.

"STRIKE ONE," Alice sang.

"CARLISLE! What the heck man," Emmett yelled walking up to him.

Our laughter rang louder as Emmett complained. I ran over to Esme to give her a high five and hug. I went back to my position and looked at Carlisle's focused face. Alice looked over at Esme and grinned while whispering, "Now"

I looked at Esme and she adjusted her hat just right. She made it look casual but I saw Edwards's eyebrow raise in suspicion.

Then Alice nodded at Esme and this didn't go unnoticed by the men, "Oh don't even try. He is well focused now, nothing you can do will make him distracted now," Emmett said so sure of himself.

Carlisle smiled, "Okay, I am ready."

Alice wound up the pitch.

Esme stood perfectly still doing nothing wrong.

_Whoosh._

The wind picked up and knocked off Esme's hat behind her.

Alice let go of the ball and Esme picked up her hat slowly.

Carlisle eyes shifted a tiny bit.

Yay!

"STRIKE TWO," Rose and I yelled bursting into laughter.

"You did that on purpose," Emmett yelled.

"Did not," I yelled back.

"Did to."

"Did not"

"Did to."

"DID NOT."

"DID TO!"

"DID TO," I said sneakily.

"DID NOT!"

"Okay you win," I giggled.

"Thank you- wait, YOU BUGS BUNNYED ME!"

"Did not"

"Did t-"

"Children! Knock it off and lets play the game please," Esme said but I could tell she wanted to laugh.

Emmett crossed his arms like a little kid and sat down on the ground. I stole a glance at Edward and saw that he was shaking his head and laughing at us. He caught my glance and smiled. I smiled back and mouthed the words 'I love you' to him.

"Okay Carlisle no more tricks, for you anyway," Alice said, mumbling the last part and pitched the ball.

Carlisle hit it far, Rose and I ran chasing it. The ball was about to hit a tree so I sped up pushing my feet and just as I was about to catch the ball in time…

**APOV**

Oh no.

OH NO OH NO.

In all your power do not laugh, think of something else. Luckily Edward was rather distracted watching the game to notice my vision.

Before I could yell 'watch out' to Bella we all heard a mighty crack.

Carlisle ran across home plate but stopped when he heard it. Every ones head snapped towards the forest where Rose and Bella were.

"Oh my god, did Rose finally kill Bella," Emmett said, his eyes grew.

I heard Roses giggles ring out and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let out a huge laugh and everyone eye shifted towards me as I fell to the ground in laughter.

The next thing that happened just made me laugh harder. Bella marched out of the forest holding the ball that she caught and I saw Carlisle frown because he lost but also concern, "what was that noise and where is Rose?"

Bella frowned and disappeared, she reappeared holding Roses ear dragging her to the field while Rose was laughing histarically. I had an idea.

Through my laughs I told Rose, "Block your mind so Edward doesn't know. We can use it against him," then I let my laughter take over again.

Bella tossed me the ball and crossed her arms mad. There was bark sticking out from her hair and dirt on her shirt. Oh my god, there was a leaf in her cleavage. Hahahahaha

I knew now was not the best of times but I had to tell her, "Ah, Bella, leaf (giggles) in your shirt.

She yanked it out and glared at me as I stood up. Everyone looked confused and I could tell Edward was trying to find out what was up. So I started singing in my head. That will teach him for reading my mind.

I stopped laughing and looked at Emmett who was determined to hit the ball as far as he could. We decided earlier not to tease after the first. To predictable. I glanced at Rose and she just settled from her laughter and nodded at me.

"Oh no you cant distract me now because I am not even going to look at Rose. Sorry babe, but you're a death trap to me right now," Emmett said looking straight at me. Then I had a vision.

**BPOV**

I had an idea and she smiled, she must have seen it. I glanced at Rose and I winked at her. She smiled knowing we had a back-up plan.

Alice pitched the ball and just as it almost reached Emmett I spoke, "Rose you should have really worn a bra with that."

Emmett paused and looked at Rosalie forgetting about the game for a sec. Then he snapped back and swung, but because of the lateness of his hit, he tipped it. Rose ran and caught it in no time before whispering, "Out" in his ear.

Emmett glared at her before his eyes quickly looked down, "BELLA," He growled.

I giggled and he was in front of me in a flash, and it wasn't long before Edward was in front of me protecting me, "You lied, she is so wearing a bra!"

I laughed harder and Edward started to laugh to and turned around looking at me, "you're a sneaky one today."

He kissed my cheek before returning to the plate to hit, I saw everyone glance at me to see if I was going to do anything. But I knew that Alice had this one covered and I hated it. Rose held in a giggle knowing Alice was going to do it. I growled and Alice smiled.

Alice pitched the ball and I knew that she was playing her vision in her mind right now, Edward stopped in mid hit, great. He knows. The ball popped up in the air, I jumped up and grabbed the ball.

**EPOV**

I glanced at Bella making sure she wasn't going to pull any more tricks while it was my turn. But she had this look of disgust on her face.

The ball started coming towards me when a Alice played something in her head that made me stop swinging the bat.

_Bella and Rose were racing after the ball in the forest. The ball was about to bounce off a tree and Bella ran faster to catch it but just as she grabbed the ball her body slammed into the tree, the tree split quickly and fell over. Rose was doubling in laughter as Bella stood up with the ball and growled pulling sticks out of her hair. _

DO NOT LAUGH. DO NOT LAUGH. DO NOT LAUGH.

Bella caught the ball and she was in front of me and I couldn't hold in my laughter any more.

Bella's face turned into a scowl and she threw the ball at my head, "Its not funny!"

But when the ball bounced off my head it came back and before Bella could realize what was happening, it hit her.

My laughter stopped as I looked at her quickly to see if she is mad. But her scowl quickly turned into a smile as she started to laugh.

"I am so happy I am not a human right now," she laughed as I wrapped my arms around her, "that would definatly have hurt."

Oh, my Bella hasn't changed a bit.

* * *

Like i said there will be three parts of the goodbye this was just family bonding! And don't worry Edward will definatley get time to spend with Bella by himself more! Thanks to everyone for sticking with me throughout the story and leaving awesome reviews that just encourage me to write more (Hint, HINT)

Love you alll!!!

!Push the pretty button!


End file.
